disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
Ricky Weaver
'Ricky Weaver '''is the eighth episode of season one of ''Kickin' It. The whole episode centers around the relationship of Kim and Jack (Kick). It aired July 18, 2011. Plot Pop sensation Ricky Weaver is coming to town after Kim won an essay contest that allows her to meet him. Jack, formerly thinking he was alright, finds out the truth about the pop star; he only looks at the pictures of the girls who enter the contest, chooses the hottest one, then breaks the girl's heart. Now Jack has to save Kim from a heartbreak. Throughout the episode Jerry, Milton, Rudy, and Eddie form a band called the Black Belt Boyz and try to preform at Ricky Weaver's concert. Cast *Leo Howard as Jack *Dylan Riley Snyder as Milton Krupnick *Mateo Arias as Jerry Martinez *Olivia Holt as Kim Crawford *Alex Christian Jones as Eddie *Jason Earles as Rudy Gillespie *Austin North as Ricky Weaver *Dan Ahdoot as Phil Songs Featured Love Ninja- Sung by Rudy, Milton, Eddie, and Jerry I'll Always Be There- Ricky Weaver (Austin North) Quotes: Jerry: I can't handle health class anymore. Jack: Yeah, I took that class. When they showed the video of the whale having a baby, I almost gave birth to my lunch. Jack: I can't believe because of you, that over gelled pretty boy is coming to our school. I think he's got a doll's head. Kim: Jack, it's so predictable that a guy like you would be jealous of Ricky. Jack: What! I'm not jealous! Kim: Mmmhmmm. Ricky Weaver: Woah, you just took out like 6 guys. Jack: 7 actually, but who's counting, right? Kim: I know what this is about, Jack. You don't like Ricky, so you're making up lies about him to make him sound like some kind of monster! Jack: He is a monster! A private jet flying, San Francisco burger buyin', hot tubbin', doll haired monster! Kim: Okay, that's just a big bowl of word salad. Kim: Jack, you're unbelievable! What are you doing here? Jack: I'm not letting you up there. Kim: Jack, I'm dancing with Ricky. Kim: Jack, just so we're clear, you know I can take care of myself, right? Jack: I know. You just won the gold medal in the Ricky Toss. Kim: Thanks for having my back Jack. Jack: No problem. Jack: You know, I had some really expensive cheeseburgers for lunch today, but I think the ones at circus burger are actually better. You wanna grab one? Kim: Sure. Trivia *Ricky Weaver and Weaver Fever are parodies of Justin Bieber and Bieber Fever. *Beyonce and Jay Z are mentioned in this episode. *It shows that Jack actually really cares about Kim. *It is shown Rudy used to be in a boy band. *The Blackbelt Boys are a parody of the Backstreet Boyz. Gallery Ricky.jpg Black belt boyz.png 81267867.jpg Capt.PNG 310px-Kimandjack.jpg Kick It S01E08 Ricky Weaver avi 000272643.jpg Kim.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Jack and Kim Category:Relationship Moments Category:Relationships Category:Aired Episodes Category:Kickin' It Category:Kick Category:Karate Category:Minor Characters Category:Main characters Category:Episode Galleries Category:Episodes With Fighting Category:Episode Guide Category:Teens Category:Friendship Category:Season 1 Category:Trivia Category:Photo Galleries